Robin's Sadness
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: RE-POST Berkisah tentang kehidupan masa kecil Robin yang kelam. RnR wajib XDDD


Hesooo

Apa kabar minna?

Ane membawakan sebuah fic Re-Post untuk kaliaaaaan~

Awalnya fic ini ku taruh di khusus drabble OP. Tapi krna baru nyadar kalo ini bukan drabble, jadi dibuat sendiri deh postingnya.

Jangan lupa REVIEW,okok? *WAJIBBBBB

oya, sebelumnya, ane mau promo fic dulu. ane ada bikini fic crossover Naruto x OP.. Kalo senggang, mampir aje ke profil ane. jgn lupa REVIEW XDD Trus fic yg "Strong Heart" juga udh publish. Selamat bacaaa~

eh ada lagi, bagi pecinta pairing LuVi,aku juga punya ficnya yg judulnya "Get Back Vivi". gak romance sih, tapi friendship. *ditampar krna promo sembarangan

Cerita kali ini, benar-benar apa adanya. Sumbernya ane liat di wikie. Tapi dijadikan fanfict dari sudut pandang Robin kecil. Oke, tidak panjang lebar lagi. SILAKAN BACAAA

Kalau mau, REVIEW~

**.**

**ROBIN'S SADNESS**

**.**

Gadis Monster. Ya.. Begitulah, semua orang memanggilku. Mentang-mentang aku memiliki kelebihan bisa menggandakan anggota tubuhku, mereka menganggapku Gadis Monster. Mereka tidak mau bermain denganku. Bahkan orang tua mereka tidak memperbolehkan aku mendekati anak-anak mereka. Pernah suatu hari, saat aku sedang menjemur pakaian bibi, anak laki-laki sebayaku datang dan melempar wajahku dengan tomat. Sungguh… aku sangat sedih dan ingin menangis. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku menundukkan kepala, ku sapu cairan merah tomat itu dari wajahku. Kemudian akupun melanjutkan kegiatanku. Beginilah.. rasanya menjadi anak iblis. Dikucilkan, ditertawai dan selalu kesepian.

Ibu pergi sudah sangat lama. Meninggalkan aku bersama bibi Roji yang begitu kejam dan semena-mena padaku. Ia menyuruhku melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Dan bahkan jatah makanku akan diberinya sedikit. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya. Yang penting, sudah bisa makan dan hidup itu adalah keberuntungan yang besar untuk seorang anak tidak berorang tua sepertiku.

Namun, sepertinya aku tidak begitu kehilangan semuanya. Karena aku masih memiliki seorang teman lagi. Ya… itulah Buku.

Aku sangat suka membaca, karena akan memberiku wawasan yang luas dan teman. Buku selalu menemaniku dimanapun aku berada. Buku-buku ini kupinjam dari perpustakaan pohon pengetahuan. Dan untungnya aku juga akrab dengan para peneliti sejarah di sana.

Pada suatu hari, aku diangkat menjadi salah satu dari peneliti sejarah itu, tetapi setelah mengetahui akubisa membaca sejarah kuno Poneglyph, mereka malah memperingatkanku untuk tidak sampai berhubungan dengan Poneglyph. Padahal impianku saat ini hanyalah bertemu dengan ibu, seperti anak-anak lain yang bahagia bersama orang tua mereka.

Siang itu, aku berjalan-jalan ke pantai. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang raksasa terdampar di sana. Akupun segera menolongnya dan menunjukkan sumber air karena melihatnya yang sangat kehausan. Ia pun sangat berterima kasih padaku. Dan mulai saat itulah, aku mendapatkan seorang teman lagi. Kali ini teman yang nyata. Yaitu raksasa yang bernama Jaguar D. Saulo itu.

Hari-hari ku lalui selalu bersama dengan Saulo. Ia mengajarkan aku tentang kekuatan dari tertawa.

"_Jika tertawa, kau pasti bahagia."_

Begitulah. Sejak saat itu, aku sering tertawa bersamanya. Tapi hanya bersamanya. Tidak dengan yang lainnya.

"Dereshishishishi." Begitulah cara kami tertawa.

Aku dan Saulo juga sama-sama tertarik dengan sejarah "abad kekosongan". Sehingga membuat kami selalu bersemangat jika membahasnya. Bersama Saulo, aku merasa bahagia dan senang. Semua kesedihanku selama ini terbayarkan. Aku sekarang tidak kesepian lagi. Tapi tidak sampai saat itu datang.

Saulo baru menyadari kalau pulau saat ini ia berada adalah Ohara. Ia memberitahuku kalau ibu pasti sudah pulang. Karena ia dan ibu ternyata adalah teman. Mereka sama-sama melarikan diri dari markas angkatan laut untuk memberitahu kabar kalau Ohara akan diserang oleh Pemerintah.

Mendengarnya, aku sungguh kaget dan shock. Segera saja aku berlari menuju Pohon pengetahuan menanyakan keberadaan ibu. Tapi para arkeolog malah menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi dan lari dari pemerintah jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau aku bisa membaca Poneglyph. Akhirnya, akupun memutuskan untuk lari dan bersembunyi.

Sampai saat itu, para arkeolog itu tertangkap, seorang wanita berambut putih panjangpun datang dan malahan ikut tertangkap oleh Spandine. Ketika akan dibawa, ternyata aku baru menyadari, ternyata wanita itu adalah ibuku.

"IBU!" Tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya. Ia sempat menoleh sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia malah kembali melangkah dan tidak mengakuiku. Para angkatan laut itupun membawanya meninggalkanku.

"IBUUUU!" Aku sedih. Kenapa… kenapa ibu tidak mau mengakuiku?

Aku menangis. Menangis terisak telah ditinggalkan ibuku sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba, kudengar derap langkah menghampiriku. Aku menoleh, ternyata itu…

"IBU!"

"ROBIIN!"

Ibu berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Memelukku sangat kuat seolah ingin membayar pelukan demi pelukan yang selama ini tidak kami rasakan. Ibu memberitahuku kalau pulau ini akan segera di hancurkan secara keseluruhan. Akupun menggandeng tangannya melepas rindu ditengah kemelut Buster Call ini. Setelah itu, Saulo datang dan membawaku pergi setelah ibu memberinya isyarat. Aku meronta-ronta ingin tinggal bersama ibu, tapi Saulo tidak mendengar dan terus membawaku pergi. Aku berteriak-teriak pada ibu untuk membiarkan aku tetap bersamanya. Tapi ibu malah berkata,

"KAU HARUS TETAP HIDUP!"

Aku menatap wajah ibu yang juga sangat kacau dan menangis melepas perpisahan ini. Ibu.. kenapa kita harus berpisah lagi?

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara ledakan besar. Sepertinya penyerangan ini telah dimulai. Saulo terus menyematkanku. Sampai akhirnya kami dihadang oleh pria bertubuh jangkung yang dipanggil Kuzan. Dengan mudah, ia mengalahkan Saulo. Aku yang dilarang ikut ke dalam kapal evakuasi melihat Saulo akan dibekukan oleh pria itu. Sebelum sampai dibekukan, Saulo memberitahuku kalai nanti suatu hari aku akan menemukan sahabat yang percaya dan melindungiku. Aku tertegun. Melihat Saulo dibekukan dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"SAULOOOO!" Barulah setelah itu, aku menangis melihat keadaannya. Tapi, aku kebingungan hendak kabur kemana sementara pria yang membekukan Saulo tadi ada didekatku. Namun, ternyata pria itu malah membantuku. Karena ia bilang ini prinsip keadilan. Ia menuntunku menuju pulau terdekat untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Ternyata… dia tidak sepenuhnya jahat.

Kuberanikan diri menanyakan ibu. Tapi dengan dinginnya ia malah menjawab,

"_Tidak akan ada yang selamat."_

Akhirnya, aku menangis dan pergi sambil membawa nasihat Saulo. Yaitu harus tertawa disaat apapun. Tetapi akhirnya aku terus menangis dirakit buatan Saulo tersebut. Tertawa, mana mungkin aku melakukannya setelah semua yang terjadi ini. Saulo… maafkan aku tidak mendengarkanmu.

Tapi tentang teman… apakah yang kau bilang itu benar? Apakah suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan temanku? Teman yang benar-benar mempercayai dan akan melindungiku?

*Jawabannya hanya ada dihatimu~

**END**


End file.
